Yuri Aso
was the founding member of the Fangire Hunters in 1986 who met Otoya Kurenai by sheer accident. History Crusade Against the Fangire After admitting her feelings for Otoya, she moved into his house to live as his roommate, only to feel betrayed when Otoya was seeing Maya. But once learning of Maya's identity, Yuri starts to track her down with the intent to kill her, but after learning that Otoya loves her, she decides to give up and breaks up with him after rescuing him from the King. Otoya would see Yuri one last time to say some parting words before his eventual death from usage of the Dark Kiva power. Later Life Eventually, Yuri had two children: a daughter named Megumi and a son named Mitsuhide. Nothing is known about the father of either child. Yuri died sometime before 2008, and was buried next to her mother. Her daughter would follow in her mother's footsteps and continue fighting against the Fangire. She would appear before her daughter in spirit to congratulate her on her marriage to Nago in the finale. Personality She hates the Fangires with a passion, referring to them as "God's mistakes", as it was the Checkmate Four's Rook who murdered her mother Akane Aso, one of the founding members and designer of the Ixa system. However, her revenge on the Rook was never resolved though she did succeed in providing her daughter an advantage and finally was being able to move on after defeating the Rook personally. Her hatred towards the Fangires didn't help as she became rivals for the affections of Otoya Kurenai with the Checkmate Four's Queen Maya. They eventually let aside their differences and worked together to save Otoya from King and in the end allowed them to be together knowing Otoya is in love with Maya. Yuri seems to be cynophobic, which can be a hassle while she is working at the Café mald'amour; however, she seems to have gotten over this fear as she went out to search for Kido's dog, Buruman, on a rainy day. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Yuri was a skilled fighter, able to hold her own against most Fangires (although the extent of her abilities rarely extended beyond driving them off). Her weapon consists of two bars that connect together to create a short snake sword named the Fangire Slayer which is capable of elongating. Kamen Rider Ixa Save Mode Rider Statistics: *'Rider height': 218 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg Ability perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.2t *'Kicking power': 1.8t *'Maximum jump height': 18m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.6s The IXA system, an acronym for Intercept X Attacker, is a Rider System developed for fighting Fangire. Yuri uses the Prototype Version of the Ixa System, which only has access to . In 1986, the Ixa System was still in development. There were several technical problems such as the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, and the Ixa Knuckle producing sparks when activating a Fuestle. In addition, Ixa only has access to the Knuckle Fuestle. In contrast to the 2008 versions, the Ixa Knuckle had a deeper tone of voice and uses a bronze projection for the Ixa System's transformation. The Ixa Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm both Jiro and Rook. Prolonged usage of the IXA system caused Otoya to develop temporary amnesia. By inserting the Knuckle Fuestle into the Ixa Belt and pressing the Ixa Knuckle, Ixa can perform the finisher. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kiva Episode 31, 37, 40-41, King of the Castle in the Demon World Family *Akane Aso - Mother *Megumi Aso - Daughter (1st born) *Mitsuhide Aso - Son (2nd born) *Keisuke Nago - Son-in-law Behind the scenes Portrayal Yuri Aso is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ixa, her suit actor is . Appearances Category:Female Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Kiva Riders category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Heroines Category:Relatives Category:Deceased Category:Kiva Characters